1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to AN image management technique for managing and distributing digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the use of a communication network, an image shot by an image pickup apparatus or a cellular phone is transmitted (uploaded) to a server apparatus to be included in a WEB page, for being distributed to other apparatuses. There has been proposed a technique of causing not only the image but also information (GPS information, for example) indicating a shooting location added to the image, and shooting date and time to appear on a WEB page (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-339214).
However, this raises the problem that when an image shot by a photographer during traveling or the like is distributed in real time, a third party comes to know that the photographer is away from his or her house, based on information indicative of shooting date and time or a shooting location, which is stored in a manner associated with the image.